1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejection device and a liquid ejection method.
2. Related Art
Liquid ejection devices that carry out maintenance referred to as flushing, which involves forcible continuous ejection of ink drops from nozzles in order to eliminate foreign substances or the like adhering to a nozzle face, are known in the prior art (for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 8-150722).